calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Karrik
Karrik is a death world in the Markayn Marches of the Calixis Sector. 'Unique Equipment' Bakka-Pattern Power Ram This power ram is a heavy tube with a pair of long handles running down each side of its length. Inside the tube is a potent power field connected to a piston, the head of which is often sculpted to resemble an Imperial Aquila. These tools were crafted for use on Karrik, and other Calixian worlds with high gravity, because of the requisite sturdy construction of the doors and walls. Usually held by two Arbitrators, who swing it against a door or even a wall, the Bakka-pattern Power Ram drives the piston forward, surrounded by the flickering energies of the disruption field. The weapon is powerful enough to blow most doors clean off their hinges, and is more than capable of knocking holes in solid brick walls in seconds. Although this weapon can theoretically be used in combat, it is really not designed for this---its primary use is as an entry device. All Weapon Skill Tests made using the weapon in melee combat are at -20 to represent how bulky it is. However, the ram is assumed to do double damage against inanimate structural objects such as doors and walls. Unless the GM wishes, for dramatic reasons, to prevent a wielder entering a building, this weapon should allow entry into most normal structures instantly. Melee, 2d10, I, PEN 6, Power Field, Unwieldy, WT 25kg, Cost 1250, Rare Karrikian Red-Eye Despite the name, this drug doesn’t change eye color. It gets it’s name from the Ogryn of Karrik, who some say, have the ability to see the heat of tanks from miles away. The drug does allow the user to see slightly more into the infra-red spectrum than normal humans. They are able to detect heat signatures from departed vehicles for example or notice which door a suspect is hiding behind. Users gain +20 to Awareness tests to detect heat-based images for 1d5 hours. Overuse though dims eyesight, and users will require excessive light to see properly. If used more than once per day a Difficult (-10) Toughness Test is required to inflict -20 to all vision-based tests for that day. Cost 185, Rare Karrikian Lock-Arm On the high gravity world of Karrik, the Arbitrators must augment their armor and equipment with powerful servomotors to operate outside of the orbiting Precinct Fortress. The tithe of Ogryns to the Imperial Guard regiments is constantly under threat by slavers who see the worlds location on the outskirts of the sector as a sign of easy prey. While the enhanced power armor of the Arbitrators and Judges who serve there has suited them well over the last century, the Lock-Arm has become a right of passage for local Adeptus Arbites personnel. Those Ogryn who have fallen under the sway of slavers make excellent body guards, and while easily tricked, they are violent and potent melee combatants. When they turn their formidable mass to an Arbitrator, armor can sometimes prove useless. The Ogryn will often attempt to tear off the arm of a subject, mangling it within the power armor in the process. It is in this way that many Karrikian Arbitrators come to possess a Lock-Arm, a powerful servo-enhanced augmetic that is powerful even by the standards of an Ogryn. In addition to the enhanced strength, the arm contains dozens of magnetic field generators, and reactive grapple stakes. Such a powerful cybernetic would otherwise be torn from the body of the user, or they would be lifted from the ground. When required, the arm fires the stakes or magnetic grapples to nearby supports at multiple angles, bracing against a more sturdy frame, allowing a unnaturally strong suspect to be restrained without harming the user. A character with a Karrikian Lock-Arm is treated as having Unnatural Strength (x3) for the purposes of grappling or restraining a target. In addition, the user gains a +20 bonus to Strength when making melee attacks using the arm. Category:Death Worlds Category:Calixis Sector Category:Markayn Marches Category:Planets